Obra de vampiros
by Gina-chuu
Summary: Aquellas criatura de la obscuridad se reunén para recuperar lo que les pertenece ¿Podrán mantenerse los humanos a salvo? ¿Todos ellos son malvados? y lo más importante¿Hay esperanza?


Las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban contra la ventana de aquel viejo cuarto de motel, Boomer no podía evitar sentir que su humanidad volvía a él, reconocía esa sensación, la de… el palpitar de un corazón, pero él era un vampiro, una de las criaturas que habían sido más temidas durante el siglo XIX, su corazón no latía, de hecho, desde hace bastante tiempo se había estado preguntando si es que ese pedazo de carne seguiría en su interior.

Pero, al parecer no era tan imposible como él creía.

Pum, un golpeteo azoto su pecho.

Pum, y otro le siguió

Un dolor indescriptible, pero que si le era fácil de asimilar con otro, recorrió sus músculos, sus venas, sus arterias. Cada articulación volvía a tener una sensación al moverla u alterarla, sus pulmones… volvían a necesitar aire, y por primera vez en un muchos siglos, sintió el frío del invierno nuevamente.

Habían llegado a Tokio hace cerca de una semana, el viaje no había sido pesado, ni siquiera largo para alguien que poseyera la misma condena que ellos, y, en cambio a muchos otros viajes había sido agradable, Kaoru no lo había aventado por un barranco como en muchas otras ocasiones y Momoko ni siquiera había preguntado por la comida que llevaban.

El nombre de este desafortunado vampiro no es otro que Boomer ¿Demasiado simpático? Espera a conocerlo cuando decida hacer una travesura en tu casa en noche de Halloween o en cualquier otro momento.

-Deténganse.

La voz de Momoko había sido demasiado cruda para el gusto de Boomer o de Kaoru, eso significaba que podría haber problemas o que ya tenía hambre y que por fin, atacaría las provisiones de sangre que llevaban en su mochila.

-¿Qué sucede Momoko?

-Vampiros de élite.

-¿Vampiros de é…? ¡Por favor! Esos flogonazos no salen del palacio de la Reina Lilith.

-Eh… Kaoru.

-¿Qué Boomer?

-Te recuerdo que si hay un escuadrón que sale del inframundo.

-¿El de la princesita oxigenada? Aunque ella salga no creo que Asia sea un continente de su preferencia.

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca? Cría de humano, me estorbas.

Los tres voltearon al encuentro de esa dulce y mortífera voz que había dicho ¨Cría de humano¨ y no encontraron menos que a la ¨princesita oxigenada¨ y sus dos cómplices de mayor confianza, Brick y Butch .

-Nunca creí que tal palabra fuese a salir de los labios de su majestad.- Las palabras de Momoko habían sido pronunciadas en seco y con una gran intención de provocarle un úlcera a la rubia

Y lo hubiese logrado si no se hubiese acobardado al momento de que los tres pares de ojos, más filosos que una daga aterrizaran sobre ella al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué sería totalmente indigno que esa palabra saliera rozando mis colmillos?

-Sí, después de todo eso es lo que son, humanos convertidos en vampiros por algún idiota.

Boomer pudo oír como su amiga de cabello azabache tronaba sus nudillos y luchaba contra sí misma para controlar la rabia que surgía de su interior. Y aunque a Boomer no le hubiese gustado la manera en que la princesa se desarrolló, aun la consideraba una buena y vieja amiga, aunque la susodicha le tratase peor que basura, y por eso, le preocupaba la salud de su amiga Kaoru, pues aunque lograse darle un golpe a la rubia no podría avanzar de ahí sin terminar con la cabeza lejos de sus hombros.

-Lamento la osadía de mis compañeras, le ruego que perdone el hecho de que estemos obstruyendo su camino y le suplico que continúe con su travesía.- A que vocabulario utilizado por el rubio había dejado impactadas a sus acompañantes había provocado que aquellos tres terroríficos pares de ojos de dirigieran hacía el, con la excepción, de que aunque aún eran sombríos, ya no detonaban la sed de sangre que habían relucido al principio.

-Deberían aprender de este pobre idiota, sabe cuándo mantener el respeto.

-Asegúrate de que tus compañeras no provoquen que te arranquen la cabeza.

Y con un asentimiento de Boomer, les abrió el paso, avanzando con el mismo pie, al mismo tiempo, los tres vampiros de élite fueron desvaneciéndose por las calles de aquella ciudad.

Boomer, sólo suspiro una vez que se hubiesen alejado.

-Boomer, ¿Cómo es que sabes cómo hablarle a esa criatura?

-Viejos tiempos.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno… cuando recién me convirtieron… ella fue quien me enseño el inframundo, lo que debía hacer para sobrevivir y como relacionarme con los demás vampiros, era una buena amiga.

-¿Una buena amiga? ¿Estás seguro de que no te has fumado nada?

-Aunque no lo crean, Miyako antes no era así.

-¿Entonces?

-Um, bueno, era una vampira fuera de lo normal, aunque le gustaba probar de vez en cuando la sangre de humano, prefería la sangre de algún mounstro mítico, estaba completamente interesada en el mundo de los humanos, y aunque parezca que he consumido droga, era completamente amable y bondadosa.

-¿Por qué es así ahora?

-Su madre decidió que no le gustaba esa clase de hija y convenció a Satanás de que le ayudará a educarla de otra manera, no creo que sea para menos que se haya acostumbrado en poco tiempo, las torturas que recibió no eran para nada agradables.


End file.
